


Sketch - Sexy time

by Jackie_Gaytona



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Soft Porn, guillermo is doing all the hard work, nandor is a pillow princess, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie_Gaytona/pseuds/Jackie_Gaytona
Summary: Just a little sketch I did of Guillermo and Nandor in bed. Guillermo doing all the work, of course.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Sketch - Sexy time

[](https://ibb.co/JmXpqkn)   



End file.
